


Значит это не Макгаффин

by gentleman_bastard



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Bromance, Explicit Language, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash, Sequel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/gentleman_bastard
Summary: Ладно бы ещё Микки Пирсон: сочетание южного акцента и аристократических манер, упакованных в дорогущий костюм, кого угодно свело бы с ума. Но почему Флетчера интересовал именно Рэймонд — этот зануда с налётом кембриджского высокомерия, —  демонстрирующий либо тотальное безразличие, либо разрушительную злобу?
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Fletcher
Comments: 22
Kudos: 200





	Значит это не Макгаффин

Раньше Флетчер пошёл бы на многое, чтобы оказаться поближе к Рэймонду, но за последнее время необходимая ему дистанция резко увеличилась. Теперь она составляла шесть с половиной тысяч миль до Сакраменто, которые Флетчер собирался преодолевать, потягивая мартини в премиуме «Вёрджин Атлантик». 

Сейчас он бы уже откидывал спинку своего «27-К» (обивка из натуральной кожи, «экстра спейс», место у иллюминатора). Вместо этого Флетчер сидел напротив Рэймонда, который из удобств был готов предоставить ему только дополнительное пространство в морозильной камере.

— Люблю твою гостиную, — сказал Флетчер, обведя взглядом комнату. — Я тебе говорил? Такой хороший цвет стен.

Рэймонд глотнул виски и поставил тумблер на столик.

— Нет, не говорил. Похоже, забыл. — Он повысил голос: — Видимо, слишком увлёкся попытками меня наебать, Флетчер, продажная ты скотина.

— Рэй, мы знаем друг друга не так близко, как могли бы... — Флетчер выразительно умолк. 

Взгляд Рэймонда стал отсутствующим и пугающим одновременно, прямо как у манекена из хоррора. Ничего нового, впрочем. Обычное дело в момент проявления избирательного слуха. 

Пока Флетчер сидел с фотоаппаратом в кустах, ему открывалась простая истина: больше Грэма Нортона в Великобритании любили попиздеть только гангстеры. За время работы на Микки игнорировать пустой трёп Рэймонд научился очень хорошо. Каждый день он пропускал через себя поток второсортных легенд, полных метафор из «BBC: Прогулка по дикой стороне». Он ценил своё время и включался в разговор только по делу, к которому подкаты Флетчера относились значительно меньше историй о шимпанзе, швыряющих своё дерьмо. 

Флетчер особо и не рассчитывал, что ему перепадёт, но взял за правило некоторые поступки совершать профилактически. К тому же он находился в глубоком стрессе и в принципе разговаривал на автомате. 

— Мы знакомы не так близко, как мне бы хотелось, но при этом хорошо, — продолжил он, прочистив горло. — Мы деловые люди, а бизнес есть бизнес, Рэймонд. Ничего личного. Как говорится, деньги не пахнут.

— Именно, Флетчер, — кивнул Рэймонд. — Ничего личного. Может, чисто по-деловому тебя восьмым калибром обезличить так, чтоб при отпевании из дыры в ебале эхо раздавалось? 

Флетчер ещё в машине несколько раз прошёл все стадии принятия, но очередную паническую атаку испытал не из вежливости. Он издал нервный смешок и ответил не сразу.

— Ты планируешь мои похороны? Рэймонд, да мы настоящая супружеская пара.

— Только есть проблема со списком приглашённых. Видишь ли, не знаю ни одного человека, которому на тебя не было бы похуй. 

Флетчер с трудом поборол тошноту. Поглубже вдохнул.

Он попадал сюда несколько раз, и всегда заставал дом в состоянии подготовленной операционной. Из каждого угла тут несло хирургической чистотой. Это не был запах «Говард Хьюз и я — лучшие друзья». Это был запах уборки после расчленения.

Проблема усложнялась ещё и тем, что люди, которых убивал Рэймонд Смит, не просто умирали: они исчезали с лица земли, будто их стирали ластиком в Фотошопе. 

Никакой богатый русский папочка не вспомнил бы про Флетчера. На маму в подобных вопросах не стоило рассчитывать с тех пор, как она приняла фильм «Титаник» за прямую трансляцию.

Флетчер потёр губы ладонью. Пальцы были ледяными, словно трупы в морге.

— Мне всегда нравилась идея исчезновения, только в стиле Ричи Эдвардса из «Мэник Стрит Причерс». С шумихой вокруг. Или того парня в каноэ, который инсценировал свою смерть, а потом обналичил страховку, ты слышал о нём? Рэй? Я бы мог повторить его маршрут. Улететь в Панаму и больше никогда не приносить тебе проблем. Только раз в год присылать открытки на Рождество: такие славные картинки с пальмами и закатами на пляже. Ну или что-нибудь более откровенное. Что угодно, Рэймонд, я серьёзно, ты только скажи. 

Судя по безразличному виду, у Рэймонда в голове проходили параллельные мыслительные процессы, никак не связанные с происходящим. Такой талант к тайм-менеджменту был конечно впечатляющим, только сейчас он конкретно подрывал шансы Флетчера на выживание. По тому, насколько односторонним получался диалог, чувствовалось, что открытки Флетчеру придётся посылать не с пляжей Бокас-дель-Торо, а со дна Темзы, куда его выбросят в нескольких пакетах.

С другой стороны, вяло осадил себя он, всё давно было решено. Планер Рэймонда заполнялся на год вперёд, и в эту книжку точно поправки не вносили. 

Флетчера впервые за долгое время покинуло желание вертеться до последнего. 

— Рэй, сколько мы друг друга знаем? — без запала спросил он. — Не считаешь, что мне положена дружеская скидка?

Рэймонд потянулся за своим виски и ответил, прежде чем отпить.

— Четыре года. И всё это время я не то чтобы был от тебя в восторге.

— Обидно. Я часто вспоминаю наше знакомство. Моё первое крупное дело.

— Когда ты копал под убийство в парламенте, а вышел на дядю Розалинд? У тебя как вообще память работает? Его посадили. Мы это дерьмо потом ещё полгода разгребали. 

Флетчер пожал плечами.

— Дядя пропал, деньги остались. Суть в том, что в результате всё сложилось удачно для Розалинд, а значит и для Микки. И, следовательно, — он указал на Рэймонда негнущимся пальцем, — для тебя. А я ведь понятия не имел, что он был к этому причастен. Чистая случайность — но ведь хорошая. — (Рэймонд вяло произнёс: «Да нихуя в ней хорошего не было»). — В кинематографе именно такие создают историю. Вот пример: Ильза и Виктор встречаются в баре Рика в Африке. Невероятное совпадение, но чем бы была «Касабланка» без него? Или ещё, а то вдруг ты не понял отсылку. Если бы Питера Паркера не укусил тот паук…

Рэймонд оборвал его тоном, полным скучающего разочарования: 

— Я всё понял. 

Флетчер невесело усмехнулся.

— Верно. Вряд ли я уже смогу тебя чем-то удивить, да?

— Да, — глухо отозвался Рэймонд. — Вряд ли.

Его ровный голос не выражал ничего. И всё-таки в том, как дрогнул угол губ Рэймонда, угадывалось что-то, похожее на сожаление.

— У нас была хорошая гонка, правда ведь? — мягко сказал Флетчер. 

Он слишком устал для ещё одного раунда и просто подводил итог. 

Не сводя с него глаз Рэймонд покачал головой.

— Я никогда не любил погони. 

Он вернул тумблер на столик, поднялся с места и неторопливо одёрнул пиджак, затем манжеты рубашки. Эти ритуалы в его исполнении всегда опасно граничили с психическим расстройством, и в большинстве случаев с той же холодной сосредоточенностью Рэймонд спускал курок. 

— Четыре с половиной, — сказал Флетчер.

Рэймонд стоял неподвижно, словно застигнутый за непристойным занятием. Пальцы его правой руки касались наручных часов. Он наконец определился с реакцией и лаконично поднял брови. Рэймонд обладал удивительной способностью проявлять отсутствие интереса во Флетчере, даже когда хотел что-то у него узнать. 

— Мы знакомы немного дольше, Рэй, просто ты был не в курсе. Это, кстати, хорошая история — и, по сути, она тоже о поразительных совпадениях. — Заметив к себе интерес, Флэтчер слегка приободрился и устроился на диване поудобнее. — Помнишь, в «Крепком орешке» Макклейн оказался в «Накатоми Плаза», именно том небоскрёбе, который по чистой случайности… — Прищурившись, он глянул на Рэймонда снизу вверх. — Только не говори мне, что не смотрел «Крепкий Орешек». Мои чувства к тебе прошли много испытаний, но такого издевательства даже они могут не выдержать.

Глаза Рэймонда отразили эмоциональный спектр зубочистки.

— Просто поразительно, что ты каждый раз, открывая рот, умудряешься подкинуть мне больше поводов тебя грохнуть. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, дальше будет конкретика, — быстро проговорил Флетчер, округлив глаза. — Только не надо так нервничать. В общем, если бы я делал ремейк «Орешка», то перенёс бы действие из Города ангелов в Лондон, а вместо «Накатоми Плаза» использовал бы какой-нибудь маленький китайский ресторан. А ещё лучше — невзрачную, недавно открытую забегаловку. Давай дадим ей банальное название, что-то вроде, — Флетчер с напускным безразличием пожал плечами. — «Янтарного тигра». Ага, вижу, ты начал слушать внимательнее. Отлично. Теперь представь: белые стены с деревянными панелями, красные фонари, закреплённые над столами, словно софиты над сценой. Ширмы, иероглифы, всё как полагается: аутентично настолько, что от одного вида можно почувствовать запах жареных креветок. Невзрачная дверь на кухню, ещё одна — из кухни в подвал. И наконец последняя, заветная маленькая дверца, за которой скрыта истинная сущность «Янтарного тигра». Ты распахиваешь её, — Флетчер сделал широкий жест рукой, — и вива Лас Вегас, детка. Поднебесные дымят, делают ставки и двигают фишки, тасуют колоды, и от их непрекращающейся возни возникает этот особенный гудящий звук, который ни с чем не спутаешь: так работает улей под названием «казино». 

Он прервался, достал сигареты, но под предупреждающим взглядом Рэймонда замер с зажигалкой в руке. После продолжительной паузы Флетчер развёл руками.

— Ну и что ты сделаешь, Рэймонд? Убьёшь меня дважды? — спросил он и демонстративно высек огонь. 

— Закуришь в доме — и я убью тебя один раз, зато так, что об этом потом будут легенды слагать, — ответил Рэймонд с непрошибаемым спокойствием. 

Флетчер поспешно вытащил сигарету изо рта. 

— Продолжаем. В Лондоне больше двух десятков легальных казино, но в них, помимо стандартных правил, существуют правила Комиссии по азартным играм, лояльной только по отношению к игрокам. В подвале «Янтарного тигра» ставки принимают не те поднебесные, которые согласны платить налоги. Необременённое законом подполье предоставляет море весьма альтернативных возможностей: при большом желании за посадку здесь можно заложить ещё не рождённого ребёнка — и выражение «забронировать столик» после такого обретает очень мутный подтекст. Здесь царят другие правила, крутятся иные деньги, а собираются совсем не простые люди. Словом, наши богатенькие злодеи-китайцы, задрапированные в «Гуччи», — именно те ребята, которые просто не могут обойти стороной наркобизнес. А поскольку в случае с поднебесными количество преобладает над качеством, то, что начинается под видом небольшой торговли, быстро становится помехой для Лорда Джорджа, который только что заключил шаткий мир с Микки Пирсоном после очередной кровопролитной склоки. Ну или потребовал вернуть старый должок. Я не совсем уверен, по какой причине вы все очутились в этой дыре, но вряд ли вы отправились туда за курицей «кунг пао».

Непроницаемое лицо Рэймонда исказил спазм. 

— Ты говоришь наугад.

— Не нужно знать всей истории, чтобы придумать сюжет, дорогой. Факт остаётся фактом: наш герой Маккейн, которого сыграю я…

— Ты максимум в ящик сыграешь, Флетчер, если не заткнёшься в ближайшие десять секунд.

— Я почти закончил. Так вот, четверг. «Ночь большого покера», которая вскоре войдёт в историю под названием «Ночь гигантского проёба». Наш герой МакФлетчер... — Он сделал выразительную паузу, но Рэймонд оммаж не оценил. — По чистой случайности проходит мимо «Янтарного тигра» тогда же, когда туда приезжают люди Пирсона и Лорда Джорджа. — Флетчер выставил руки вперёд, поймав воображаемый кадр. — А теперь представь себе это деструктивное присутствие, эту неостановимую волну тестостерона. Они выходят из дорогих авто: каждый одет с иголочки, каждый — с пушкой наготове; движутся быстро и уверенно, вышибают двери ногами — первую, вторую, третью, — крепко сжимают оружие в руках и идут вперёд, будто оно их ведёт. — Он резко умолк и медленно поднял указательный палец вверх. — Но тут происходит неловкая ситуация: предпринимательская жилка «Янтарных тигров» наконец являет себя во всей красе. Я не ошибся, Рэймонд? Вы даже подумать не могли, что в засаленной лапшичной толкают оружие для ИРА. Первая поставка, правильно? — (Рэймонд не отвечал.) — Думаю, да, иначе вы бы подготовились получше. Но в том-то и дело, Рэй. Вы понятия не имели, на что идёте. — Взмахнув рукой, Флетчер продолжил. — Немая сцена. Пятнадцать сногсшибательно одетых мужчин стоят напротив небольшой армии тяжело вооружённых китайцев. По сравнению со старыми добрыми АК, зажатыми в маленьких азиатских ручках, пижонские «Беретты» и «Глоки» выглядят так же солидно, как детские игрушки с пищалками внутри. Единственный шанс пятнадцати неудачников — оглушить противников, выкрикивая цены своих костюмов. Но кто-то всегда не выдерживает первым. — Флетчер сжал и резко разжал кулаки, изобразив громкий хлопок. — Бам! Стрельба бесконечна и оглушительна, криков не слышно за звуками выстрелов и треском разлетающейся мебели. Вокруг царит такой хаос, что кажется, будто все бесы сегодня променяли ад на прокуренный китайский подвал. Пули разбивают люстры, осколки острые, словно шрапнель; вокруг всё — зона боевых действий. Пространство погружается в дым и темноту... — Уронив руки на колени, Флетчер проговорил: — Потом наступает тишина. Наш герой МакФлетчер не математик, но и задача перед ним стоит несложная: вычислить, что же могло произойти, если в здание вошли пятнадцать человек, выстрелов раздалось несколько сотен, а после не вышел никто. Если бы он не спустился сделать пару снимков, он бы не нашёл одного полумёртвого красавчика и не позвонил бы его «БОССУ». Толпа людей оказалась всего лишь массовкой, Рэймонд. Ты выжил — и мало кто знает, как ноют твои шрамы в сраную лондонскую непогоду.

Рэймонд выслушал его, больше не выдав никаких эмоций. Покачал головой и опустился обратно на диван, словно передумал куда-то идти. После виски с вагю на десерт Флетчера ждала только гильза, фаршированная пулей, поэтому отсрочка в любом случае была приятной.

— Значит, всё произошло по чистой случайности? Чушь, Флетчер. Ты не видел, когда и с кем мы зашли. 

Флетчер отмахнулся. 

— Нет конечно. Ты можешь хоть раз позволить мне исказить факты ради красоты истории? Я следил за «Янтарными тиграми» и знал об их шашнях с ИРА. Кстати, тогда я сделал твой первый снимок. Мой любимый: ты весь в крови валяешься среди мёртвых азиатов, будто грёбаный герой Вьетнама. До сих пор иногда смотрю на него, чтобы удостовериться, что у тебя под кожей находятся органические ткани, а не провода. 

— Удивительно.

— Именно.

— Нет, Флетчер. — Рэймонд неторопливо закинул ногу на ногу и разгладил штанину на колене. — Удивительно, почему ты до сих пор не выучил, что я всегда знаю не меньше, чем ты. Меня невозможно перешпионить.

Флетчер нахмурился. То, что сейчас подсказывала ему весьма гибкая фантазия, казалось слишком сюрреалистичным даже для кинематографического выкидыша Линча с Тарантино.

— Подожди… — Он с сомнением тряхнул головой. — Ты хочешь сказать…

— Я знал. Микки знал. Джордж… — Рэймонд опустил глаза и недовольно вздохнул. — В общем, там неловкая ситуация вышла, надо было созвониться с ним сначала. 

Флетчер перегнулся через стол.

— Умоляю, не молчи, — сказал он, вслепую нащупал тумблер с виски Рэймонда и залпом допил. — Расскажи мне, и, обещаю, я сам кинусь на твою пулю, даже если ты выстрелишь в потолок. 

Рэймонд теперь сидел на расстоянии нескольких дюймов от него. Даже в состоянии, близком к истерике, Флетчер испытывал эстетическое удовольствие, изучая его холёное лицо. 

Ладно бы ещё Микки Пирсон, подумал он рассеянно. Сочетание южного акцента и аристократических манер, упакованных в дорогущий костюм, кого угодно могло свести с ума. Но почему нужно было заинтересоваться именно Рэймондом — занудой с налётом кембриджского высокомерия, — демонстрирующим либо тотальное безразличие, либо разрушительную злобу? Флетчер полжизни провёл, наблюдая за плохими парнями. Зачастую, покопавшись в их грязном белье, он не пытался стянуть ещё и чистое с бёдер.

Рэймонд встретил его взгляд, дождался, когда Флетчер отодвинется подальше, и только тогда ответил. 

— Они мешали на рынке и уходить отказывались. Джордж был недоволен. Микки уже тогда порядком подустал от оружия, и история с ИРА его окончательно вывела из себя. Вот мы и решили нанести им визит. Независимо от Джорджа. А Джордж решил нанести им визит независимо от нас. В общем, мы приехали, ворвались в подвал, а там два десятка стреляющих друг в друга китайцев. — Рэймонд поджал губы. — Я этой хернёй не горжусь, но нам было не продохнуть вообще.

Флетчеру потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы переварить информацию. Справившись с задачей, он испытал такой восторг, что моментально и без особых сожалений согласился бы умереть прямо сейчас — просто из соображений, что лучше почувствовать себя не сможет никогда. 

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, — медленно заговорил он и оскалился, — что вы и людей Джорджа положили?

— Технически. Частично. Флетчер, блядь, это как играть в «Найди десять отличий» на выживание, а там вообще было не до уточнений. 

Просидев в безмолвии пару секунд, Флетчер расхохотался до слёз. 

— Господи, Рэймонд, — еле выдавил он сквозь смешки и обтёр скулы ладонью. — Я просто поверить не могу. И никто не знает? А, ну да. Все же умерли. У меня просто слов нет. Ну… Ну надо же было так обосраться.

— Забавно слышать это от тебя, — мрачно отозвался Рэймонд. — Ты сам успокоишься или тебе помочь?

Поскольку авторитет Рэймонда был временно подорван, Флетчер позволил себе ещё несколько вспышек безудержного хохота.

Рэймонд хмуро наблюдал за ним, сложив руки на груди. Потом расстегнул пиджак завораживающим движением, в котором напрочь отсутствовало стремление покрасоваться. Флетчер вернулся в неприятную реальность и не очень качественно приготовил себя ко встрече с пистолетом. Но Рэймонд достал ежедневник, с деловым видом открыл на нужном развороте и положил на стол.

— У меня было время подсчитать твои страйки. Полюбуйся, за что и сколько ты должен. Это так, навскидку. На случай, если ты хочешь кредит. 

Флетчер очень хотел кредит. Сощурившись, он недоверчиво склонился над ежедневником. Заголовок: УБИТЬ ФЛЕТЧЕРА. Два столбца, «ЗА» слева и «ПРОТИВ» справа, разделённые поразительно прямой линией. Первый же пункт под словом «ПРОТИВ»: ПРОТИВ БУДЕТ ТОЛЬКО ФЛЕТЧЕР. 

Он внимательно прочёл до конца и пробормотал, покрутив ежедневник на столе: 

— Страйки — это цифра восемь внизу или знак бесконечности? А то ты с наклоном пишешь, сложно разобрать…

— Так, Флетчер, завязывай с этой хернёй. Ты попробуй посчитать свои косяки и догадаться с первого раза, а то я тебе сейчас увечья нанесу.

Естественно, как и всё остальное, почерк Рэймонда был идеальным. Последний пункт в колонке против убийства вызвал у Флетчера странное чувство, больше всего похожее на уязвлённую благодарность. Флетчер заторможенно перечитал его несколько раз.

— Ты издеваешься, что ли? — громко сказал Рэймонд. — То ты часами не затыкаешься, а теперь вдруг решил помолчать?

Флетчер подумал, что навыёбывался лет на пять вперёд и решил прекратить от греха подальше. В конце концов, Рэймонд Смит платил очень старый должок. 

Оторвавшись от столбцов, Флетчер внимательно посмотрел на Рэймонда. Подонок, подумал он беззлобно, даже с нежностью. Мог бы и сказать, что догадался, кто вернул тебя с того света.

Рэймонд ждал, подняв бровь. Углы его губ имитировали кривоватую, но искреннюю улыбку. Такие штуки со своим лицом он проворачивал нечасто и, казалось, был не совсем уверен, как это правильно делается. Но делал он всё правильно.

Похоже, вот и ответ, почему именно Рэймонд.

— Что ж, — Флетчер усмехнулся. — Если пляшешь с дьяволом, пляши до конца песенки, так ведь, Рэй?

  
  
  



End file.
